I'm Sorry
by FreaksLikeUS
Summary: Bumblebee's legs had been fixed but he was still suffering a great deal of pain from them. He drinks his problems away and ends up hurting the one he loves most.SamXBumblebee. Some violence. I'm not sure what to rate this so it's T.
1. Chapter 1

I'm So Sorry…

* * *

Disclaimer::: It's all mine!!

Plot: There might be one..I don't really know where I'm going with this, but it will be epic nonetheless. I don't like Bee being mean to Sam. It kills me inside so I'm forcing t his idea out of my brain. Next chapter is already about halfway done.

**Flash back**

A few years ago the government decided that since the Autobots were staying, they were going to need a permanent residence. They built each of them "houses"—a safe place to recharge and do their thing in privacy. Of course these houses were HUGE, but Sam and Mikaela enjoyed visiting their friends frequently. The government would also deliver the Autobots anything they required (Or wanted) in their size. Sam remembered when Prime ordered a giant X-box after watching the human play his and it was the biggest X-box he had ever seen…about the size of his entire living room. Let's not even talk about the size of the TV he had had delivered. Bee had been ordering giant bottles of alcohol and drinking them every evening and since Sam was always at his house..

Last night was the first time that he had ever hit him. The impact slammed the human into a brick wall but he managed to walk away with nothing but some serious bruises and a broke a bone in his hand, which happened when he landed on it wrong. Bee was unstable; he didn't know what he was doing… Sam kept telling himself that, but he knew that his drinking problem was getting worse and that telling Optimus Prime so would really help Bee's addiction.

"Wow, Bee, what have you ordered this time?" Sam eagerly looked at the…huge brown cardboard box. It was much bigger than Sam but his guardian picked it up with ease.

Bumblebee didn't quite know how to explain this to the human "It's nothing" He brushed the question off. Sam's eyes narrowed at his response. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything". That really made Bee consider telling him what was going on. _I suppose I should tell him..he'll probably find out anyway. I can never keep anything from him, even if I wanted to._ Bee hesitated, trying to think of how to tell him.

"I know you're not going to be too happy about this, Sam, but the cardboard box contains a giant bottle of alcohol. Strong alcohol." He looked down to face Sam. He looked like he didn't know what to say: whether he should lecture him or not…

"Who's it for?" Sam asked, oblivious. "It's…for me", Bee answered, giving the human some time for his brain to take all of this in. He knew it would be a complete shock to him—no to mention he'll be surprised to know that robots could even consume alcohol. In fact, the substance alcohol had become illegal back on his planet a few hundred years ago for the effects it had on Cybertronians. It made them horribly unstable, and Bumblebee had always waited for Sam to leave after his nighttime visits before drinking any of it.

_I was utterly shocked to hear this coming from my own guardian. Why would he want to drink all of his problems away?? I knew he was going through a tough time, but this? _Sam's eyes were wide as he took all of this in. _I didn't even know they could DRINK alcohol!_ The yellow Autobot noticed his confused expression and sighed, while taking a transformer-sized box cutter and opened the brown box. "Sam, you don't understand. I've become addicted. I need this," He sounded serious as he said this and Sam became really really angry.

"How long have you been doing this, Bee?" the human demanded. _He can't have been doing it very long,_ Sam thought. _Or else he wouldn't just now be telling me… _There were no secrets between the two. "Every night.." his best friend admitted "..for the past few days".

" That is bullshit, you don't need to drink and get fucking smashed every night to deal with your problems." Sam's voice was raised. "The entire world has problems, you're not the only one, and there are other ways to deal with this!" _This is stupid, we shouldn't even be having this conversation because he should know better!_

_Remain calm_, Bee told himself. _He just doesn't understand, for he's never been addicted to anything before_. He was beginning to get pretty ticked off at Sam for not allowing him to explain why he just NEEDED alcohol in his system every night. Why it's his only escape from the pain from losing his legs. It still hurt a lot even though they were fixed now, but drinking made the pain somewhat bearable and it was something to look forward to. The robot just turned away from the human and ignored him, opening the bottle. _Not the best way to make him understand. _

"Don't ignore me, Bee! I'm trying to talk to you!" Shouted Sam, his arms in the air. _He should know better than this! My best friend is acting like a child. Well, whatever. _"If you're going to act this way, then I'm leaving. I'm not going to watch while you do this to yourself_" _He stormed out of the door dramatically (A little door had been installed in all of the Autobot's houses so humans could enter and exit). Bee didn't try to stop him and for that, the human was a little disappointed. _It's for the best, _Bumblebee thought. _That he leaves..I don't want to expose him to anything like this. _He hated himself for doing this to his best friend but made no attempt to stop him nonetheless.

_I guess I'm stuck walking. Stupid Bee…_Sam fumed silently to himself while he walked home in the darkness. When he got home he was exhausted from walking so far that right when his head hit the pillow he was out. A few hours later he woke up and was unable to fall asleep again.

He felt guilty for leaving his friend. _I was mad, that's all_.Sam consoled himself. _It_ was about 1 in the morning, but he decided to walk back to Bee's house and talk to him. Talking some sense into Bumblebee would be much easier now that Sam had calmed down a bit. In his head he put up a persuasive argument to convince him to stop drinking. _There are other ways to escape the pain, Bee. Let's just tell Optimus that your legs are still hurting and we'll find a better solution to this. You won't have to drink anymore and everything will be okay. _I knew that it would take a lot more than this to sway him, but he's my best friend and I love him, and I will not watch on the sidelines while he does this to himself. Sam's determination didn't waver as he ringed the doorbell of Bee's house. No answer. _Maybe he's asleep? _Sam wondered to himself._ It's not locked so.._ He pushed open the little door built for humans and stepped in the house. The place was reeking of the smell of alcohol. "Bee?" Sam called. "Are you here, buddy?" A ruckus was coming from the other room so he spent a few minutes crossing this room to get to the next. (Yes, the house is that big…and it's painted yellow).

Once he got into the room he spotted Bumblebee, whom was sitting on the ground with a bottle in his metal hand looking extremely intoxicated. His optics were drooping and the human was surprised he still had a grip on the bottle. He was also surprised to see that his best friend looked as if he was going to fall backwards and pass out. Sam was instantly concerned and when concerned, he tended to act like his mother. "BEE! Oh my God, are you okay?!" He cried in panic, rushing to his friend. _This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone. What kind of friend am I? _He stopped in his tracks for Bee had gotten up and the look the human was receiving from the Autobot was a murderous glare. _His optics are red_ Sam realized in horror.

"Get out of the way" Bumblebee commanded his voice layered with venom. He was seeing in all red, his mouth had a bitter taste of metal in it, and his breath smelled horrible. He took a step towards Sam and the human began to realize the trouble he was in. _He's not himself. What is with his eyes?_

"Bumblebee, what HAPPENED to you?" Sam questioned accusingly, taking a few steps backwards from the yellow Autobot.

_There he is. The reason my legs hurt so much, _Bee's emotions were dangerously unstable. He was suddenly very angry. _Calm down, this is Sam. You cannot allow yourself to lose control around him; he's much too fragile. _But it was too late. Bee's anger had unleashed itself.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN"

Sam was shocked. Beyond shocked, he could hardly believe what he had just heard. And did he just call him a 'pathetic human'? Only Megatron had ever called him that. Oh yeah, and all of the other Decepticons but Bumblebee was nothing like either of them.

YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I SUFFER THE PAIN IN MY LEGS!" His voice seemed to fill the entire room.

"Bee?" Sam squeaked nervously. _Okay, definitely not himself._ This was the first time the human had ever been afraid of his guardian since their very first encounter (In the 2007 movie. Great movie, by the way)

Bee had paused for a second but he wasn't pausing now.He saw it coming before it even happened, but his human reflexes weren't enough to get him out of Bee's range. Bumblebee ran towards him, bent over to reach him, and punched him using all of the force in his huge metal arm sending the human flying across the room straight into the brick wall. Sam cried out in pain at the impact of the wall hit him like a…well, a brick wall, and he instantly blacked out.

When Sam woke up the first thing he noticed when he came to his senses was that everything hurt. Really HURT. Especially his right arm….the second thing he noticed was that he was in a huge bed. _Bee's bed, _Sam realized. The memory of last night hit him and he became instantly scared. _I'm afraid? Of BEE? _ _Did he really do that? No…I can't believe it. My Bee would never hurt me. _But there was no other explanation to the pain he was feeling now. He sat up. There was a taste of blood in his mouth, and he wiped some of the blood from his chin using his sleeve of his left arm; he didn't dare try to move his right arm until a doctor or Ratchet had a look at it. Sam's mind was working overtime, trying to process what had happened to him. The sunshine coming in from the big window in the room reminded him what time of day it was. _It must be the next day. Maybe mid afternoon? _He guessed. His brain was working overtime trying to connect to what happened last night to his injuries. He was startled when Bee walked into the room, accompanied by Ratchet. The yellow Autobot could hardly bear to look at his charge, and would have stared at the floor, but Sam was in the way. Neither of them spoke. Ratchet was all business.

"It would be best for you to not move too much, Sam" He commented gravely, as he ran a few scans over him. The confounded little human still wasn't sure why Ratchet was here and it took him a few short moments to piece it together. _Bee must have summoned him. _He wisely took Ratchet's advice and laid down back on the bed. His best friend's face was focused on the medic and still wasn't looking on Sam, although I'm sure he could feel the human's stare in disbelief.

"Hmmm, his hand is broken, he has several bruises and possible a cracked rib. He could be experiencing head trauma but his memory should be intact. He's going to need a brace for his hand, but if he's lucky he won't need a full cast" The robotic features on his face were skeptical and it seemed that ever injury he named seemed to be a slap in the face for Bumblebee, as he flinched as each one was named. "What happened to you, Sam? Bumblebee didn't tell me, he just ran to me saying that you were hurt and that it was an emergency."

I wasn't quite how to respond. Bumblebee was obviously sorry for what he had done, and I really really didn't want Ratchet to tell Optimus what happened and have him relieve Bee of the duties to my guardianship. He didn't mean to do it, but I was still pissed at him for drinking. I needed a good excuse…a lie. Think, Sam!

"I, uh…fell off the couch and..yeah..it's pretty big, ya' see.." _Stupid, stupid! Fell of the couch???? We never use the couch. So much for being such a good liar, Sam. _

Bee wasn't sure what he heard was right. Sam had just covered for him after he did such a horrible thing to him? Fell off the couch? The human was really losing his touch because even he knew Ratchet wasn't going to fall for that for he knew Bumblebee would never allow Sam near the edge of couch, and would have caught him before he fell. Sam's lie was horrible, which told Bee how exhausted he must be, for he was usually such a persuasive person, talking his way out of any trouble he got into. The medic didn't look very convinced, but didn't press it any farther. Ratchet nodded. "I have to go find a brace, but I will return. Bumblebee, make sure Sam doesn't move or sit up while I'm gone. I'm not extremely certain the extent of head damage there might be" _Oh nice, _Sam scowled. _He thinks I have brain damage. How insulting is that? _

And then he left. Sam and Bumblebee were alone with each other. _What do I do? How should I put this? How do I even…describe the regret I'm feeling for my actions to Sam and even cover the basis of what I'm feeling to him? _Bee was taken by surprise when Sam was the one who spoke first.

"Bee…I am so sorry."

Muahahaha, a cliffhanger! I worked really really hard on this chapter so it's probably just a bunch of crap.


	2. I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer:: It's all mine!

Author's note: Tell me if I make any grammatical errors or anything I could do to make the story better n' stuff :]

* * *

Bee was taken by surprise when Sam was the one who spoke first.

"Bee…I am so sorry."

_What the hell? _Was the first thing that went through Bee's mind.

"I'm really sorry, and in a way you're right. It's my fault your legs hurt so much. If my grandfather hadn't discovered Megatron, he would still be in the Artic completely frozen and we wouldn't have to worry about any of this…" the human wasn't suppose to be moving, but he got up, flinching in pain, to look Bumblebee straight in the eye.

"I know I'm just a human, but….I love you" He choked, tears running down his face as he began to cry. "I hope you still want to be my guardian after everything I've put you through and that you accept my apology" He was on his knees now, sobbing. "I can't lose you because I don't know what I'll do…You're my best friend, Bee"

The human looked up and realized that the yellow scout wasn't responding. "Please say something" Sam begged. _Bee doesn't want to stay with me, and he's going to go find someone better to protect. _These horrible thoughts jolted through him like electricity through power lines, shocking him.

"Sam, I don't deserve you" Bee blurted out. Fear overcame the human at his words. _He's saying that he deserves someone much better than me. _

The Autobot took in the expression on his face—pure anguish "Y-you don't w-want me?" Bright blue optics met a watery chocolate brown and the guardian felt as though someone had stabbed him in the spark with a knife (So to speak. Knives wouldn't really hurt him but you know what I mean)

_What have I done? _Bumblebee thought in horror. _He is completely deluded into thinking this is all his fault. _The first thing on his agenda was to apologize to him, but he couldn't' help trying to comfort him using the softest words his vocabulary would allow him."I want you more than anything, Sam. I've always wanted you and that will never change."

"It never made sense for you to want me" He was crying even harder now "It never made sense to me why you asked Prime if you would stay with me! I'm just a stupid pathetic human to you!" Shudders were shaking through him now. _I have to calm him down, _Bee realized. _We shouldn't even be having this conversation with him in this state. _"Sam" Bee got down on his knees so that his head was level to Sam's on the bed, his eyes and voice pleading.

"I am so sorry about what I did to you last night…it was inexcusable. I truly hate myself for hurting you, but I promise you, I'll never lose that kind of control around you again. (1). Several emotions were being portrayed on the guardian's face. Pain. Guilt. Definitely concern. "Everything I said to you last night, I want you to forget it because none of it is true!"

The human was still in denial; totally convinced that he still wasn't wanted and that everything was still his fault. _I wish_

"But it is true, Bee!" Shouted Sam. "If my great grandfather hadn't—" Bumblebee cut him off, putting a robotic finger to Sam's mouth; Sam flinched at the contact and the Autobot felt another pang of guilt. "Listen, Sam…this isn't your fault. None of this is..I am responsible. Do you understand? You told me that I shouldn't have been drinking but I did anyway. If I had known you were going to come back…I never would have done any of this."

Sam's crying was beginning to slow down as he was running out of energy for anything. _So then..he really does want me around? He's not just saying that he'll stay with me out of guilt? _Bee could tell that the human didn't believe him when he said he wanted to stay with him. _He looks exhausted, _the robot thought. _If his body doesn't get some rest soon he'll pass out._ "You need to sleep, Sam." He realized out loud. "If not, your body is going to start shutting down from exhaustion"

_Bee sounds so worried about me,_ The human wondered._ Maybe he actually does care, but what if he's just looking for a good opportunity to leave? _Sam started to panic.

"And you have never been just a pathetic human to me. I would do anything, to make you forget. I'd do anything for you"

Sam noticed that Bumblebee had straightened up and realized that Ratchet had returned, accompanying him, a cute little hand brace. _I don't think he could tell if the atmosphere in the room had changed any since he left _Wondered the human.

"Here's a brace, I hope it's the right size…ah, well. Sam, you are suppose to remain laying down" He hinted sternly.

"Uhhh, right. Sorry." Sam layed back down, closing his eyes while Ratchet carefully put the brace on his hand. Now that everything was dark he could think clearly..did his best friend really just say that?

I'd do anything for you…

"By the way, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you" Ratchet stated, all done with Sam's brace.

Bee was frozen with fear, but Ratchet didn't notice. Sam did. _What if Prime knew what I did to Sam? I'm suppose to be the one protecting him, not the one doing this. _The yellow Autobot glanced at Sam's brace and an it felt as if an electric shock and coursed through his body.

_He's leaving..to see Prime? What if he says Bee can't be my guardian anymore?? _Sam was having a panic attack. _What will I do without Bumblebee??? I need him more than anyone! What if this is the last time we'll be able to see each other because of what happened lasts night?? _ _I could hear the increasing beat of my heart through my eardrums as adrenaline pumped through my body, ready to jump out of bed and do anything to keep Bee from leaving the room. I wasn't sure what I would do, but he wasn't leaving me. Not ever!! _He thought, determined._ The chances of being to stop him were not good _Sam admitted to himself. Probably depended on how much of a fit he could throw considering he couldn't PHYSICALLY stop the Autbots from doing anything.

Ratchet's scanners were still focused on the human and picked up his rapid heartbeat. "Are you okay, Sam? My scanners indicate that you're heart rate has increased and you shouldn't be over exerting yourself being in the state that you're in" He frowned.

"What? No, I'm fine, I was just thinking…"

_Ugh, humans and their thinking. It'll be the death of them. _The medic considered drugging Sam so he would sleep. _Whatever helps him rest, _He justified himself.

At first Sam fought it but eventually caved in. Bumblebee watched in sorrow as Sam muttered himself into unconsciousness. _It's all my fault… _He thought to himself over and over again. "Can I have a moment alone with him, Ratchet, before I go see Optimus?" he asked the medic.

Ratchet looked skeptical but granted Bee's request while leaving the room.

The yellow Autobot gazed over Sam's sleeping form, disgusted with himself. He watched over his friend while he slept while his speakers quietly played a song.

_I'd do anything…just to hold you in my arms_

I don't think I did as well on this chapter as I did the last one. This one is too short..I'm not sure what the next one is going to be about. Ideas anyone????

The song is "I'd do anything" By Simple Plan. It's a really good song, and I suggest you listen to it!

Review and give me some feedback!!!!

(1) I realized that when I wrote that I was jacking it from Twilight..oops. Well it works, right?


End file.
